battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Pencil and Match
This article focuses on the interactions between Pencil and Match. Overview Match and Pencil have been best friends since the beginning of the first season. However, they seem to care more about each other and themselves, although they are nice towards their alliance members and other people. In season two, both of their personalities change. They seem to care less about others and are much big gossipers than before. They are also more jerky like they were in the beginning of the first season. They would often insult other contestants and would show major dislike towards them. Their attitude, however, doesn't change towards their beloved alliance, although they betray Ice Cube and kick her out of the alliance in Get Digging after making an "ugly face". Episodes Suggesting a Friendship Battle for Dream Island Opening Sequence Match and Pencil are seen looking at each other in sympathy. Take the Plunge: Part 1 Match and Pencil are seen at the very beginning, gossiping to each other about Flower's fear of bugs. They later form an alliance with Bubble during the challenge. Take the Plunge: Part 2 Pencil picks Match to be on the Squishy Cherries. Later on in the challenge, them, along with Pen, are the oars of the challenge. Barriers and Pitfalls Both Match and Bubble get worried about Pencil when Pin sends her to go find Blocky with a few others. Saying that their alliance needs to stick together, Bubble and Match wait for Pencil for a majority of the challenge. They later race with Bubble during the challenge. Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? Match asks Pencil how she did in the test. Pencil says she made a doodle, where she mentions Match is her BFF. Match and Pencil then rip off Bubble's test, thinking she is dumb. This thought continues in the very next episode. Sweet Tooth Pencil seemed disappointed when finding out that Match got at least a vote. In the challenge, Match and Pencil are still at the thought of Bubble being dumb, thinking she can't count to three. They are both amazed when Bubble counts to three. The three then work together to get some of Leafy's cakes for the challenge. Bridge Crossing When Pencil and Bubble fall out of the gorge, Match jumps in. Power of Three Match, Bubble, and Pencil are worried about their alliance, saying they need to stick together. When Match and Pencil are both picked for the trios in the challenge, they both high-five each other. When Bubble gets picked, Match considers their trio a miracle. Match and Bubble, once again, get worried about Pencil when they realize she is missing. They seem to be relieved finding Pencil in one of the safe boxes. They work together and place 2nd in the challenge, sparing them from elimination. Puzzling Mysteries Match and Pencil gossip about the thought of Eraser falling into a bunch of nails after stepping on one, causing Eraser to get mad about their gossip and force them to help in the puzzle. Cycle of Life Match and Pencil are seen talking to each other in the beginning, with Pencil says that she never got a vote to be eliminated, which Match finds amazing. When Match states she's been voted for in four episodes, Pencil says she's still in the game anyways. Also, when Match asks Pencil if she is really fat, Pencil says she was just kidding. Insectophobe's Nightmare They are seen at the beginning, watching Ice Cube fall from the gorge. They then watch Ice Cube start to recover, until Ice Cube comes out of her recovery center and bumps into both of them, causing the three to fall. Crybaby! Before the first tiebreaker, Match and Pencil attempt to play "Spongy-Cake" with a mini-snowball and a mini-match which is dangerous to make a snowscape when cheesey trys to warn match and pen but the snowscape began A Leg Up in the Race When Match and Pencil reach the top of the ladders, they high-five each other. Don't Lose Your Marbles Match and Pencil are glad that they made it to the final 11, and Match says it's because they are amazing. They later work together to get a ball in the challenge. Half a Loaf Is Better Than None Pencil hoped that Match was not eliminated, and seemed sad finding out that Match was eliminated. Pencil then roots for Match to rejoin the game. Return of the Hang Glider Match and Pencil offered Firey to let both of them into Dream Island. When Match finds out that someone was hit by the UFO, Match starts to get worried, thinking it is Pencil who died, but Blocky comforts her, saying that Flower died. Battle for Dream Island Again Opening Sequence Match and Pencil are seen about to high-five each other, acting like a duo. Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know When Donut picks Match to be on his team to spite Pencil. Both Match and Pencil are shocked, with Match insisting that her and Pencil need to stick together. Pencil gets angry too, but they reunite when Match switches back, courtesy of one of the rules, saying that before a contest starts, players can switch. Get Digging Match and Pencil are seen at the beginning, insulting Ice Cube, calling her a "hideous menace" and "ugly face". They kick her out of the alliance. They later offer Ruby to join their alliance. Match then comes up with an ideas to bring Bubble back to life by flowing bubbles around the stew, however, Ruby, on the other hand, insults Bubble. Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 Pencil gets worried when she realizes the entire alliance was not safe yet, but they end up being safe anyways, with 154, 172, and 176 dislikes perspectively. They later get angry when Ruby says that she has a confession to make to them. They later get worried for Bubble when she is about to get hit by a glass. Zeeky Boogy Doog Match and Pencil, along with Ruby, there new alliance member, are seen at the beginning. Match saves a frozen Firey who fell out of the Eiffel Tower, while Pencil saves a frozen Gelatin . When Fries reveals to the girls that he ate Spongy , they both cheer. Later, when Gelatin attempts to save Match from getting crushed by the HPRC, causing them both to gossip about Gelatin's "horrible strategies" in life saving. They later attempt to bring Bubble back to life together, but the first attempt fails. When Tennis Ball throws Pencil in the incinerator, Match gets genuinely worried for Pencil and says, "OMG, Golf Ball ! You did not, just like, do that!", showing concern, until Golf Ball asks if she wants to go in the incinerator too. Get in the Van Match and Pencil are seen with Ruby and Bubble at their clubhouse party, partying. When Pencil says to Book and Ice Cube they cannot be in their party due to the fact they are not in the alliance, Match agrees with her and kicks them out. Match and Pencil are also standing next to each other in the elimination. Later in the elimination, when Match is disgusted by Spongy's crying, Match and Pencil both think Spongy should go. When Match starts to get scared about her elimination, Pencil comforts her, saying that Golf Ball will be eliminated because she is "bossy". When Match is eliminated, Pencil helps her activate the elimination-prevention plan. Also, when Epicfaceness483 (A Youtuber) calls Match "self-ish", Pencil defends Match and tells Epicfaceness483 and The Youtubers not to insult Match. Match and Pencil are also both happy when the elimination prevention-plan works. Pencil then makes a team with Match and Bubble (who hide their identity as trees) and form a team with Book, Ice Cube and Ruby called FreeSmart. Pencil also invites Match, Ruby, Book, Ice Cube, and Bubble to ride in their van. Match and Pencil are also sitting at the front seat together. However, the six, along with TB, GB, and Rocky end up being eaten by Evil Leafy. No More Snow! Match and Pencil both laughing at Book when she says, that they have to go back to Evil Leafy and rescue Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, and Rocky It's a Monster Episodes Suggesting a Conflict Battle for Dream Island Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? When Match slaps Bubble, Pencil asks Match why she would kill her own friend. Sweet Tooth When Pencil attempts to prove to Match that she's hallucinating by turning into "Bubble", Match slaps Pencil, telling her not to do it again. Bridge Crossing When Needle comes to the elimination area and destroys the ice cream cake that was supposed to be passed to Bubble, Match finds her gross, but Pencil goes against her by saying that she "loves Needies". Also in Bridge Crossing, when Needle slaps Pencil for saying 'Needy', Match grins at seeing Pencil get slapped, then says, Don't slap Me, I said Needle! Cycle of Life Match slaps Pencil when she says a joke about her weight. Crybaby! Pencil votes against her alliance in this episode, although Match doesn't seem to mind, though she is disappointed about Snowball being in their team. Battle for Dream Island Again Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 When Pencil blows a giant bubble to bring Bubble back to life, Match disapproves of her tactic and asks why she has no technique. Get in the Van Pencil angrily yells at Match and the other four to "shut up" and get in the van. Gallery Pencil 17.png|Pencil. Match 14.png|Match. Pencilordering.png|Pencil ordering FreeSmart to "Shut up and GET IN THE VAN!" Penciltree.png|Match disguising her identity as "A Tree" by using Gelatin as a hat. Match's Promo Pic.png|Match's promo to rejoin. Match 7.png|Match with her hair dyed blue. (Blue Match) Match Icon.png|Match's idel. Pencil Icon.png|Pencil's idel. 007.JPG|pencil screen to come back to the game Image.matchpencil.jpg|Pencil saving Match from elimination Screen Shot 2013-09-21 at 11.38.18 AM.png|penil and match head standing|link=Crybaby! Category:Interaction Pages